The Day Where No Blood Sheds ( A Padlock Valentine's Day fanfic )
by Maty-chan101
Summary: Originally on my tumblr. Picture doesn't belong to me. Tony the Talking Clock x Notebook/Notepad fanfiction from Don't hug me i'm scared. Rated T just to be safe.


**Before I begin I want to get my bearings down with you, lovely reader.**

**In this Fanfiction Notepad is a girl and Tony is a boy and Humanized. There's been some arguments about their gender for some reason so if you don't like them as that gender, do not bitch to me.**

**Next, I have my own name for the Notepad; Patty. I know many people prefer the name Paige for her but she doesn't have an official name yet and this is my fanfic.**

**I think that's all. The story begins under the cut, hope you enjoy :3 **

* * *

Tony and Patty would always fight, blood would shed and one would come out victorious among the other. It happened everyday and yet they both loved each other very much. The fights, the blood, the stabs…this was all their sick way of showing their love for each other. Except, there was one day that they would put aside their weapons and show more pure love; Valentine's Day. This was the only day no blood would be shed. It was mostly Patty's idea, she said it would make the relationship more 'creative', Tony simply went along for it.

Speaking of that day, it was today. This was the day they would not fight with their weapons and try to kill each was sitting on the couch, watching Patty draw with a large smile on her face. Their three victims were out, doing only god knows what, and it was just the two of them. Tony took out his pocket watch, looking at the time. He was a bit nervous for some reason. He had a gift for Patty but he wasn't sure if she would accept it or not. He was well aware the woman was quite picky about gifts, they had to be, in her eyes, truly creative. He sighed and placed his pocket watch away. He thought that it would be better to just get it over with and not waste his time on it. "Miss. Patty, could you pleas-"

"One moment, Mr. Tony~! I am simply on a roll and I must get to my creative goal~!" She said, as she continued to draw. She seemed to be in a very good mood, only in a very good mood would she rhyme. He smiled, liking how happy she sounded. "I am sure you are and I do not wish to stop this work shift. However, I have something for you, a gift." He told her, rhyming along with her. "Oooh~!" She exclaimed. She quickly hid the drawing she was making in her notebook and got up. She walked up to the couch where Tony was sitting with a smile on her face. She began teetering back and forth, it was obvious she was curious what this gift would be. He got up on his feet and cleared his throat. Even though she was excited in someway, he was still nervous about giving the gift. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a wrapped gift in the shape of a heart. "If you want to know your gift, and I am aware you do. You'll have to open it, without a clue~" He said.

She let out a small giggle and nodded. She began unwrapping the paper. Once the paper was gone, it was revealed to be a heart with a bow on it. "Chocolate?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ah, Ah, Ah~" He said, moving his finger side to side. "I said open, your gift has not been seen." He said. "Hmm…" She wondered what else it could be other than candy. She removed the top of the heart and her eyes widened. They were full of awe.

"Colored Markers and pencils~!" She exclaimed happily. "Yes, and as you can see, the color green has been taken from the markers and pencils." He pointed out." She smiled wide, continuing to stare in awe. "Think of all the creative things I can make with more bright colors~!" She said. She then placed the box of colors down and placed a kiss on Tony's cheek, making his cheeks turn red. "Thank you, Mr. Tony. I love my gift~! However, I didn't forget you~!" She said. She picked up the notebook that had the paper she was drawing in. She opened up the notebook and began drawing a bit on it. Once she was finished she gave him the paper, still smiling. Once he took it and scanned it with his eyes, his face flushed red. It was…..a somewhat sexual picture of her. "Hehehe~ I always knew you had a perverse mind~!" She teased. He growled slightly. He somehow knew the gift would be another way for her to tease him. He took the paper and slipped it into his jacket. "You are quite the playful one, aren't you Miss. Patty." He said, the red soon leaving his face.

"You should have known that by now, Mr. Tony. However, here's your real gift." She said as she moved her hand in her pocket and pulled out a pocket watch with many different colors on it. He looked at it and smiled, taking it from her. "How nice, and it has your personal touch." He said, looking at the watch. "Ah~ Look inside~" She told him. He raised an eyebrow but did just that. He opened the watch and look inside to see something carved inside, it was a sentence. It said 'Time to get Creative'. It was their own little sentence they would say before fighting. He let out a small chuckle and closed the pocket watch. "I am quite surprised you gave me such a gift. Thank you." He said, bowing slightly. "You're welcome~ It is my normal way of showing love, is it not~" She said. He stood up straight and walked closer to her. "Yes it is, but there is something you forgot to say to me." He said, smirking slightly. "I didn't forget. I love you, Mr. Tony." She said, smirking back. "And I love you, Miss. Patty." He said before giving her a passionate kiss. She kissed back, having some of the black smear on his lips. He didn't mind as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He enjoyed this day, where they can be all lovey dovey before fighting. He missed giving kisses but it was nice to have a day, a day where no blood sheds.

_The End_


End file.
